<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine Games by Reinasaprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437899">Valentine Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinasaprincess/pseuds/Reinasaprincess'>Reinasaprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Gone wild audio, nsfw script</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gone wild audio - Freeform, Secret kink, Teasing, gwa, script, valentines day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinasaprincess/pseuds/Reinasaprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You ordered this game and funny enough it arrives on Valentine's day and you decide to play with your partner. But these questions lead to a reveal of a secret kink</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NNC - Nickname of (Your) choice (ex: baby, doll, angel)</p><p>~ - seductive tone or moan (whichever you see fit)</p><p>SFX - Sound effects for you're audio if you wish to go that direction</p><p>(This script can be a duet if you want. But if you wanna go solo you can pick the role you want)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Girlfriend:<br/>
{Excited}<br/>
Hey (NNC) come here!!!</p><p>Boyfriend:<br/>
{Curious}<br/>
(NNC) Did you buy something online again? </p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
{Bribing]<br/>
Ok ok I know we talked about it but this is worth it, I promise</p><p>Boyfriend:<br/>
*small laugh* Okay okay set up the game, what's the rules?</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
{Excited}<br/>
Basically, one person reads the question on the block and they have to answer.</p><p>Boyfriend:<br/>
Alright sounds simple enough ill go first</p><p>Boyfriend:<br/>
"What if your favorite sexual position with your partner?"</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
Ohhh favorite position?</p><p>Boyfriend<br/>
Hmmm (say favorite position)</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
Oh wow, we should try that more then</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
Okay my turn</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
{Flustered}<br/>
"hmm, what is a secret kink of yours?"</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
Wow a hard question<br/>
<br/>
Boyfriend:<br/>
{Curious}<br/>
Oh, you have a secret kink? I have to know~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
{Flustered}<br/>
I like oh my gosh it's so embarrassing ok why don't you go</p><p>Boyfriend<br/>
oh no no no you know the rules</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
{Flustered}<br/>
Okay I like..being cummed in, like a lot</p><p>Boyfriend:<br/>
{Teasing}<br/>
Oh how long have you wanted that?~</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
I think about it almost every day</p><p>Boyfriend:<br/>
How about now?<br/>
<br/>
Girlfriend:<br/>
Now?</p><p>Boyfriend:<br/>
Right here, right now. After hearing that I'm turned on.~</p><p>Boyfriend:<br/>
{Teasing}<br/>
And by the way you're rubbing your legs together, you seemed turned on just thinking about it~</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
(NNC)~</p><p>Boyfriend:<br/>
*Starts to Kiss*<br/>
<br/>
Girlfriend<br/>
*Starts to Kiss*</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
Wait baby we should go to the bedroom</p><p>Boyfriend:<br/>
You're right</p><p>Boyfriend:<br/>
*picks up girlfriend*<br/>
Here we go~</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
*giggles*</p><p>SFX:<br/>
*Puts girlfriend in bed before they start to kiss again*</p><p>Boyfriend:<br/>
*Kisses her neck*</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
Mm my neck baby~</p><p>SFX:<br/>
*Clothes shuffle*</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
Bite my neck baby~<br/>
<br/>
Boyfriend:</p><p>*Playfully bites*</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
Baby, I wanna make you feel good too</p><p>Boyfriend:<br/>
Okay baby I'm yours~</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
You're so big~</p><p>Boyfriend:<br/>
You say this but you can fit every inch in your (sighs in pleasure) Mouth~<br/>
<br/>
Girlfriend:<br/>
*moans while sucking softly* <br/>
<br/>
Boyfriend:<br/>
Oh (NNC) that feels so good~</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
*Giggles while sucking on it deeper*</p><p>Boyfriend:<br/>
Taking it in your throat like that fuck~</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
*Moans softly*<br/>
<br/>
Boyfriend:<br/>
Yes, yes baby, fuck~</p><p>Boyfriend:<br/>
{Pants}<br/>
W-wait what are you doing</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
{Teasing}<br/>
Oh I never said you could cum~</p><p>Boyfriend:<br/>
{Playfully}<br/>
Oh you brat come here</p><p>Boyfriend:<br/>
*Kisses softly*</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
*Kisses then turns into a moan*<br/>
<br/>
Boyfriend:<br/>
You're so wet, thinking about being cummed in?~</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
(NNC)~<br/>
<br/>
SFX:<br/>
*Wet entrance* (Can add thrusting sounds if you want)<br/>
<br/>
Girlfriend:<br/>
 fuck baby~<br/>
<br/>
Boyfriend:<br/>
Baby~<br/>
<br/>
Girlfriend:<br/>
Yes baby that's my spot~<br/>
<br/>
Boyfriend:<br/>
{Teasing}<br/>
Yeah baby, right there~</p><p>Girlfriend<br/>
{Whimpering}<br/>
Yes~ </p><p>Boyfriend: <br/>
You're tightening around me. Fuck baby~<br/>
<br/>
Boyfriend:<br/>
Im gonna cum~<br/>
<br/>
Girlfriend:<br/>
Me too baby cum. Cum inside of me!~</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
Give me everydrop~<br/>
<br/>
Boyfriend:<br/>
Cumming!~<br/>
<br/>
Girlfriend:<br/>
Fuuck yes~</p><p>SFX:<br/>
*Both start to pant*</p><p>Boyfriend:<br/>
{Pant}<br/>
Damn (NNC) I've never seen you like that</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
{Pant}<br/>
I was..really turned on. Im sorry</p><p>Boyfriend:<br/>
Oh don't apologize. I loved it, and I love you</p><p>Girlfriend:<br/>
I love you too baby~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>